


Tickling

by Pandasushiroll



Series: Timeless Bliss [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Precious, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tickles Felix as punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a direct sequel to the drabble "Nudging". That's about all there is to it.

Flopping on top of Peter to stop him from being a pest had only been a temporary fix. The boy remained motionless for all of five minutes. Just long enough to lull Felix into a false sense of peaceful security. In that time, he had come up with the perfect recompense for Felix’s lazy show of insubordination. The moment Pan’s fingers started rubbing soothing little patterns into his back, Felix should have been suspicious. Instead, like an idiot, he sighed happily, foolishly enjoying the sensation. The pleasant sensation quickly turned sour however, as Peter turned his face into Felix’s (which was half buried in the sheets beneath them) grinning against the other boy’s cheek.

“Peter…” Felix warned with that wary and tall voice he used when he was tired.

“Yes?” Peter chirped, fingers slipping from the skin of Felix’s back and crawling to trace over the tall boy’s ribs.

“Don’t.” Felix tensed, Peter cackled.

“Don’t what?” Peter’s fingers began dancing, light touch barely there. His motives were clear.

“Don’t…start.” The bed gave under the pressure of Felix pressing down his knees on either side of Peter’s body. He lifted himself up as Peter’s fingers continued their ministrations. He could feel the laughter bubbling up within him, light and airy and fun. The sounds were falling from his mouth before he could stop himself.

Peter tickled, Felix crumpled, falling into a heap of laughter so rich and deep that the sound was addictive. Felix laughed in the back of his throat, and his body rolled from side to side, trying to squash the hands pulling the laughter from him. But Peter was relentless and (even worse)…he was gleeful.

“Don’t…” Felix cried out between laughs, finally settled on his left side. He couldn’t fully form a sentence under this onslaught, so he was left with a word here and there.

“ _You_ flopped on top of _me_ , Felix. You should have known you were going to get in trouble. Now take your punishment like a Lost Boy. Tough it out.” He chuckled as the tall boy was rendered useless, rolling onto his back in attempt to escape. That only made matters easier for Peter however, and with the better access he had Felix laughing so hard the boy could barely breathe. He didn’t stop until he could see tears slipping down the length of Felix’s long face.

Felix lay on their bed panting and grateful for the relief. Peter leaned over the boy and pecked a kiss on his tired lips, grinning mischievously as he straightened and watched Felix lull his head forward.

“You dick.” He said quietly, frown prominent in even his words. Peter’s eyes widened in mock surprise before he couldn’t hold the expression anymore and his face fell back into the realm of playful.

“It isn’t my fault you refused to get up.”

“Whatever…”

“Keep that up and you’ll convince me you want to be tickled even more.” He saw the tall boy cringe, instinctively pulling himself in at the threat of another round of tickling. Peter laughed full and outright, reaching to pinch one of Felix’s cheeks. “You’re just so cute and tempting, I just can’t resist torturing you.”

“…that’s real nice of you.”

“I certainly think so.”


End file.
